<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime by macapleasecallme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135892">Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macapleasecallme/pseuds/macapleasecallme'>macapleasecallme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mostly fluff), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Juliantina Appreciation Week, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macapleasecallme/pseuds/macapleasecallme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years before Valentina met Juliana she was grieving the loss of her mother. Ten years after they met, Juliana was walking down the aisle with a bright smile on her face. This is the story in between.<br/>Juliantina Appreciation Week Day 1 - Headcanons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first installment for the Juliantina Appreciation Week on Tumblr with the prompt being headcanons. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina was eight when she first exprerienced loss. She had spend countless weeks in hospitals until one evening Eva told her that their mom went to heaven. Heaven was where their grandparents lived, next to Jesus and the angels. Her mom was a good person but she would never see her again. And for this reason, Valentina started crying and she didn’t stop.</p>
<p>Guille, Eva, Silvina and Teresa, a child psychologist, took turns attempting to fill the void Elena Carvajal left behind but with little to no results. Her father, the person Valentina needed the most, wallowed in grief and grew distant to all his children. Even years later, when she turned fourteen and she hadn’t shown obvious signs of recovery, Leon did what he knows best. He send her away to Canada to be someone else’s problem.</p>
<p>She lost her virginty a couple of months in. Charles was the only guy in class without pimples on his face and he looked sixteen. So, when he kissed her one night she didn’t push him away and, to his credit, he was honest about his intentions. He didn’t try to act like he was in love. Instead he told her he wanted to gain experience and if she was interested she could as well. Their ‘relationship’ didn’t last long but she did learn a lot with him.</p>
<p>The next school year she met Sergio’s childhood friend, Lucho. He had a bad boy reputation that every girl in school wanted to save and well, he was particularly insistent when it came to things he wanted. And that thing was Valentina. He slowly melted her defenses and without realizing it, they started dating. His mother owned one of the largest Mezcal companies in all of Mexico while his father was a highly regarded lawyer. Her father approved and Eva got off her back.</p>
<p>If Charles was her introduction to sex then Lucho was to self-destructive behaviors. Naturally, there was an abundance of Mezcal in his house, he somehow always got his hands on weed and molly and his parents were never around. It was a combination made in hell and it was everything she thought she needed.</p>
<p>A little after her sixteenth birthday she met Lucia, her dad’s new girlfriend. Valentina immediately loved her, she was sweet, kind and she didn’t seem fake. There was this wisdom behind her eyes that didn’t match her years. Most importantly, she made their father happy. He started being the man he was before Elena’s passing.</p>
<p>He no longer avoided her and he looked invested in all their conversations about literature and current world affairs. When Valentina told him she wanted to study journalism he pulled her in for the warmest hug he had ever given her. He promised that when she’d graduate he was going to take her for a sailing trip in Greece.</p>
<p>If her mom’s death had numbed her, then her father’s murder near well broke her. She was nineteen when she thought she had lost her father, when she almost drowned in the same swimming pool he had taught her how to swim. She was nineteen when, at her lowest, Valentina met the love of her life.</p>
<p>Looking back now, she knows that if it hadn’t been for Juliana she’d have succumbed into that tempting darkness. When they first met neither had any idea how life changing this encounter would be for them both, for each strugged with her own demons. They were each others lifeline, the only thing that kept them afloat.</p>
<p>Everyone tried to tear them apart; family, friends, cartels and even themselves but nothing could defeat destiny. When the two of them discovered how connected they truly were, from their fathers’ deaths and subsequent transmigration to their deep and instant connection, they both knew. They're meant to be.</p>
<p>When she came out on national television she did it because she couldn’t stop thinking of Juliana’s words. Neither of them were ashamed. They were in love with each other and they wanted the rest of the world to know too.</p>
<p>The months following that event were hectic. Paparazzi stalked them, religious fanatics preached against what they perceived as sins and acts against nature. Her coming out was weaponized either for or against Groupo Carvajal from different media outlets. Big LGBT organizations aproached them and asked to interview them. They talked about how much of an inspiration they were to countless of people of all ages and genders. Their every word was put under scrutiny, conspiracy theorist started spreading rumors about their relationship being an intricate cover up.</p>
<p>And there, in the midst of it all, Juliana and her stood. Nothing more than two girls deeply in love with each other.</p>
<p>A day after Valentina’s 20th birthday, when Guille and Renata left for a year long trip they decided to finally have a long, much needed conversation and they agreed to take things slow this time. It was very tempting to dive head first into a relationship right where they had left it off but they both knew if they wanted to do this right, they’d have to work on their issues.</p>
<p>It was harder than they both had expected but it was worth it. And Valentina was willing to wait. She’d wait for Juliana all her life if necessary and she was confident her girlfriend felt the same way.</p>
<p>They both went to therapy to deal with the various traumas they had experienced. They also worked on opening up to each other. While Juliana always had more difficulty in expressing herself with words, Valentina found herself unable to talk as well. More specifically about the Sergio situation. They would often have long conversations about it that sometimes resulted in fights and passive aggresiveness from her side. It took Valentina a while to finally resolve this issue in her head.</p>
<p>Another thing about taking their relationship slow was that they decided to go on dates, like normal couples do, and not have sex from the third day they got back together. In a way, this was one of the most toughest parts of that decision. Maybe the fact that they had already been with each other made it all the more difficult. Ignorance is bliss but knowing exactly how perfect it felt to be with Juliana, how she tasted and how it was like to have her fingers deep inside her; this made it near unbearable for Valentina.</p>
<p>Because she craved for her, she longed for her touches and kisses and even, or especially, her teasing. No matter how much time they spent together they couldn’t get enough of each other. Valentina always had an addictive personality. Even before she discovered alcohol and illegal substances she always had her fixations, be it sugar or a favorite food.</p>
<p>But all her previous addictions paled in comparison.</p>
<p>Because for Valentina, Juliana was <em>it</em>. She was her lover, her best friend, her person and she knew the other woman felt the same way for her. They were each other’s drug and they didn’t feel ashamed of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty-two days after they got back together, on a hot August day, they flew to San Antonio because Juliana and her mom had to deal with some boring bureaucratic issues. Juliana had taken her to where she grew up; the trailer she used to call home that was smaller than Valentina’s garage. "Oh" she simply said when they first entered "I remembered it bigger."</p>
<p>She also showed her the places she run to whenever she wanted to escape her claustrophobic home, like the basketball field she used to play by herself or with other kids from the neighborhood. Later they visited a diner that a neighbor owned, a kind middle aged man named Mr. Moore who made them the best burgers Valentina had ever tasted. He shared many funny and embarrasing childhood stories about Juliana who kept trying to change the topic, which only made her more endearing.</p>
<p>Afterwards they walked towards the abandoned trailer but before they got there something distracted Juliana. She took her hand and walked them to a nearby skatepark. By then the sun had set and most people had left apart from a group of teens who were hanging out, drinking beer and smoking weed. They sat on some bleaches underneath the yellow light coming from a lamp post, “I used to skate a lot” Juliana said with a nostalgic smile.</p>
<p>“Nooo” she chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m serious!”</p>
<p>Valentina narrowed her eyes and then pointed at the group “So you say that if we ask these guys to give us one of their boards you’ll skate...”</p>
<p>“I’m a bit rusty but sure” she shrugged but when Valentina stood up she grabbed her hand “Val, these dudes would rather give you their joints than their skates. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Valentina ignored her warnings and walked toward the group, Juliana following closely behind. It only took her a flash of a smile and two 50 dollar bills for them to give them one skate board.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we badasses?” Valentina whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Juliana rolled her eyes, more used to this street life that was complete new to her. “Now, show me your moves Tony Hawk.”</p>
<p>Juliana poked her tongue out and took it in her arms. With a hesitant bite on her lips she got on the board. She started skating around and much to Valentina’s surprise, she wasn't half bad. It took her a few moments to feel at ease and then she jumped and kicked at the board which made a 360 flip. She landed back almost masterfully and Valentina started jumping and clapping, Juliana smiled and winked at her and then repeated the trick. This time they had gotten the attention of the other group who started to playfully clap and wolf whistle. Juliana turned to them with an adorable dorky grin and gave two thumbs up their way...</p>
<p>...which lead to her falling off the skate and into the pool, rolling like a barrel to the bottom. Without thinking much, Valentina ran to her.</p>
<p>Juliana’s injuries weren’t as bad as she expected. She had scraped her knees and elbows but only superficially. The only part that bled lightly was a mark just above her right eyebrow. Valentina leaned in and kissed it. A moment later she noticed the dizzy look in her girlfriend's eyes.</p>
<p>“Juls, baby does your head hurt?” she shook her head without speaking and Valentina got worried that Juliana might had had a concussion. She lifted three fingers in front of her and asked her how many they were.</p>
<p>“Three” she groggily replied and when their gazes met she added with a dazed smile “You’re too hot for my own good...”</p>
<p>Valentina laughed partly in relief and partly because she loved Juliana. She loved her so much her body couldn’t contain it anymore. She finally blurted the words out “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too” she whispered back and looked deeply in her eyes with that smile that made Valentina weak in her kness.</p>
<p>A beat later they started giggling like idiots and they got up from the dirty floor. Once Juliana seemed confident in her ability to walk normally she intertwined their fingers. She slowly closed the distance and gave her a long kiss on the lips which was only interrupted because the group of friends they both had forgotten about started clapping. Valentina pulled back, suddenly unsure of whether they were safe or not.</p>
<p>That was until a girl with black clothes, green and blonde hair approached them “Sorry about my friends, they’re idiots. Do you wanna come and hang or are you on a date...” she trailed off.</p>
<p>The two of them stared at each other, silently deciding. Valentina was okay either way, she only wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, nothing else mattered. Juliana, understanding what her smirk meant, simply nodded.</p>
<p>Turns out these teens were only a year younger than Juliana and they went to the same school as her. They were all very nice kids overall, they offered them drinks and weed which they both declined. Hanging out with them was fun and easy, they talked about everything, from local gossip to world politics and social issues.</p>
<p>Valentina realized that she really liked this, being surrounded by accepting people who didn’t make a fuzz about their sexual orientation and who had no idea who she was. To them she wasn’t a daughter of a billionaire but a regular girl who was dating someone they knew.</p>
<p>She watched and smiled with how at ease Juliana was around them. All in all, what her day in San Antonio had shown Valentina was that her girlfriend wasn’t resentful or ashamed, if anything she refused to dwell in the negative aspects of her past. Another reason why she loved and admired her so much.</p>
<p>Later that night, for the first time since the morning before they went to the Valle house all those months ago, they had sex. No, it wasn’t just sex. It was something more, something higher than that. Looking back now, Valentina knows the difference. That night Juliana and her made love for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following years went by more quickly than either of them wanted. In a blink of an eye, both of them had graduated, her father left her behind to search for Lucia’s transmigrated body. Lupita and Panchito got married, Eva gave birth to Elena and got her sentence reduced while Guille and Renata eloped, in Thailand of all places.</p>
<p>Valentina started studying under Mateo. He was the perfect mentor for her, and soon enough she bacame one of El Centro’s up and coming writers and started her master’s degree on investigative journalism. Meanwhile Juliana, stubbornly refused to take advantage of the Carvajal name and she slowly started building her own empire, brink by brink.</p>
<p>Valentina was twenty-four and Juliana twenty-three when they started living together in a small apartment on a large apartment complex. On her twenty-fifth birthday they adopted a set of twin black cats. A girl they named Blanca, because of a white spot in her belly, and a boy they called Panther. They were slowly building a family together. It was small and humble and everything they ever wanted.</p>
<p>As both of them started making a name of themselves in their respective fields, they also gained a reputation as role models and constant inspiration to the Mexican LGBT community. And since their pockets allowed them now, they decided to give back to the community. Together they founded a non-profit organization that protected homeless youth not only by giving shelter and access to free therapy and healthcare but also by preparing them for the future.</p>
<p>When she was two years shy from turning thirty, Valentina realized that the time has come and she ready to propose. First though, she had to ask for Juliana’s hand... from both of her parents.</p>
<p>Lupe and Panchito were very happy and supportive, if not a bit awkward but she wasn't yet done. El Chino and Juliana had a friendly relationship; they weren't close by any means but they were civil and Valentina couldn't complain. He was polite and even nice to her during some family gatherings.</p>
<p>That didn't mean she wasn't afraid to ask for permission. Valentina hoped he understood that she was only asking him out of courtesy. She also hoped he wasn't going to chase her down with a gun.</p>
<p>If her conversation with Juliana's mom was a little awkward then with her dad was outright strange. He scratched his mustache, shifted in his seat, did a weird tick with his left leg and failed to meet her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it right afterwards.</p>
<p>Finally, his new wife held his hand and replied on his behalf "Beltran gives you his permission and we’re both looking forward to this beautiful event."</p>
<p>"What are your plans?" he asked her before she could reply.</p>
<p>"I haven't thought about it yet, I just want to marry her."</p>
<p>"That's not enough" he cut her off.</p>
<p>"Beltran!" his wife interjected.</p>
<p>"I never proposed to her mother. We got married because she was pregnant. Juliana deserves better. Take her to a rich people restaurant. Make her feel like a Disney princess" he said and got up and left.</p>
<p>It wasn't a bad idea actually.</p>
<p>The next day she took Guille and Renata with her and went to a jewelry shop. It took her almost an hour to decide what she wanted. She picked an elegant ring with a silver band and a ruby stone. Valentina reserved a table to the same restaurant her dad had proposed to her mom. Everything was set up perfectly. She was going to propose her the very next evening.</p>
<p>But then her phone rang. It was Juliana who sounded hysterical, it took her a moment to understand what she was saying "Valentina come home, I need you. Something terrible happened."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Juliana always believed in love and she did so because she was witnessing it all around her.</p>
<p>She watched it in Disney movies where it was always the same; a true love’s kiss saved the princess. She saw it when she was a flower girl at Mr. and Mrs. Moore's wedding. She might had been too young to know big words but she could understand the look of pure adoration on the married couple's faces as they repeated the priest's words. How loud Mrs. Moore laughed at something her husband whispered before kissing her.</p>
<p>Her parents, especially Chino, weren't always nice to her but Juliana knew they loved each other. Their small trailer was always loud with screaming and accusations of infidelity but no matter what, they always reconciled in the end of the day.</p>
<p>One of her most vivid memories was of one time Lupe made her pack her things and leave in the middle of the night. They weren't silent enough and Chino woke up before they could get away. "Please let us go Macario" she had begged him.</p>
<p>"No, Lupe. I love you too much to let you go."</p>
<p>And so they stayed.</p>
<p>Love was a wonderful and magical feeling, Juliana discovered that night, but in the hands of the wrong person it could transform into the most dangerous, traitorous and toxic weapon.</p>
<p>Chino never cared for her, he only tolerated her because he loved Lupe, that much was clear to Juliana. At least she had her mom's love and that was enough.</p>
<p>That's why she followed her to Mexico City. It had always been the two of them and in reality, for all her flaws, Lupe was the only person in Juliana's life.</p>
<p>That was until she met Valentina.</p>
<p>Although she had recognized her feelings since the second their paths crossed on that small street, she was very hesitant to act on them. Because truth was that as much as Juliana believed in love she wasn't sure if love believed in her. That concept was too special and precious for someone as ordinary as her.</p>
<p>But then Valentina said the words she never knew she needed to hear "Just let yourself be loved Juliana! Please!"</p>
<p>And she did.</p>
<p>Juliana learned to love herself by falling in love with Valentina. That inexplicable connection they shared made them both the best version of themselves. Not always though, sometimes they failed. Sometimes Juliana listened to that instinct that told her to flight instead of fight. She made mistakes, they both did, but they would always rise on top of them.</p>
<p>Love was a strange thing, Juliana realized when they got back together. Loving Valentina was as natural and easy as breathing but at the same time it required effort, patience and understanding. But even at their low points, which weren't a few over the years, Juliana knew she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.</p>
<p>She loved Valentina in ways she couldn't imagine was possible. Sometimes Valentina would whisper something silly in her ear while in public and Juliana would feel like her body was about to combust into tiny particles from all the love she felt for her.</p>
<p>She wished she could use her words as eloquently as her girlfriend did but Juliana knew she had other ways of showing her love. She was the one who asked her to start living together, she adopted two cats for Valentina's 25th birthday even though she wasn't big fan of pets.</p>
<p>Actions were Juliana's way of expressing herself. It was easier for her to cook her girlfriend's favorite meal instead of just saying 'I love you'. After all, as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words and it's true because even these words weren't enough to express the depth of her feelings for Valentina.</p>
<p>It was almost scary but she was too far gone to care. They both were.</p>
<p>Juliana was the luckiest woman in the world. She never would have thought that she’d get to have this, to meet the love of her life and in such a young age no less. She knew there was this darkness within her that scared others but it was never enough to push her girlfriend away.</p>
<p>It took her a while to even connect with their cats. Both of them were attracted to Valentina's light and she couldn’t blame them.</p>
<p>She first came close with Panther about six months after they adopted him. She was up all night working on her designs while he was sleeping on the carpet, Blanca was keeping Valentina company on their bed. Then Juliana, absentmindedly moved him to the couch and he sleepily stared in her eyes and started purring. She gave him a small pet and turned back to her sketches but she then felt a purring ball of fur on her lap.</p>
<p>They've been inseparable since.</p>
<p>Which is why one day when she returned from the grocery store and saw that he was gone, Juliana panicked. She searched for Panther everywhere but was nowhere to be seen. She remembered hearing two meows while she was unlocking, so he must had slipped out of their apartment while she let the door open to carry the rest of the bags inside.</p>
<p>She immediately called her girlfriend in a hysterical state "Valentina come home, I need you. Something terrible happened."</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later she came home and pulled her in a warm, comforting hug. It took Juliana a few attempts to clearly explain what’s going on. Valentina gave her a glass of water and tried to relax her but to no avail. “He escaped and got off the building, he’s on the streets now and a car-”</p>
<p>“Mi amor, calm down. Please” she cupped her cheeks, drawing Juliana’s attention to her bright blue eyes “cats have insticts, he’s probably hiding somewhere in the building. I’ll ask Mr. Perez for the keys to the boiler room okay?” Juliana couldn’t do anything else but nod.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later the three of them started searching in the underground room. All they found was some dead pests and a lot of dust but no sight of Panther. She felt the panic rise up again but then Valentina took her right hand in her hands and squeezed it. “He’s ok Juls, nothing bad happened to him. He’s smart and stubborn just like his favorite human.”</p>
<p>“He might have sneaked into someone’s apartment,” the old man noted, “that’s what happened to Ms. Carla from the sixth.”</p>
<p>“We should knock around then” Juliana said, her despair somewhat subsiding.</p>
<p>“I think it’d be better to print some missing posters and hang them in the lobby” Valentina suggested and gave one of her charming smiles to the manager of the building.</p>
<p>“Of course Ms. Carvajal” he agreed “and I’ll ask my grandkids to keep their eyes open.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Mr. Perez.”</p>
<p>After they did that Juliana suggested that they search around the square with a can of tuna, her girlfriend agreed but only if she was to go alone. Before leaving, Valentina tried to put Blanca into Juliana’s lap but she jumped towards the cat bed next to the television.</p>
<p>The older woman returned after an hour without a can or a cat. Later, while in bed Juliana started crying again.</p>
<p>Deep down she knew the truth, Panther panicked and when somone opened the main entrance he run to the streets and was hit by a car. He’s dead and it’s her fault. How could she be so careless? Because of her he died horribly when he wasn’t even four.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault mi amor” Valentina whispered in her ear. Her girlfriend, sensing her despair, turned and spooned her, pulling her in impossibly close.</p>
<p>“Of course it is Val,” she sniffed, “he’s dead because I left the door open.”</p>
<p>“Juls, listen to me. Panther is fine, when I looked around I didn’t find anything... worrying. He’s a strong one this one.”</p>
<p>Juliana smiled with Valentina’s optimism “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Juliana and just wait. Earlier I made reservations to my parents’ restaurant,” Valentina said, reffering to where Leon proposed to her mother, “we’ll find him by then and we’re going to have the largest celebration ever. Okay?”</p>
<p>She repeated the word faintly and they stayed silent for many minutes. Finally she said with a voice above a whisper “Val, I don’t want to have any kids.”</p>
<p>A beat of silence “We will talk about this some other time, you’re not thinking clearly now.”</p>
<p>But what Valentina couldn’t understand was that she was thinking clearly. She was aware of her own strengths and weaknesses, and she knew she wasn’t made that way. She wasn’t made to take care of another being, much less a small human who was going to be dependable on her. She didn’t say anything though, it was a conversation for another time.</p>
<p>Juliana barely slept that night, her only comfort being that it was Friday. Valentina begged her to take the day off, worrying about her driving in such state but she needed to work, she needed to get her mind off of Panther otherwise she’d spiral. Of course, Valentina being the amazing girlfriend that she was, decided to stay home just in case.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by without any news and by evening Juliana started losing all hope. She had always been logical, she knew what the most likely scenario was and now she had to come to terms with reality. A part of her wanted to pray even though she wasn’t religious but she knew better than to expect miracles.</p>
<p>Valentina started to look very worried as well. She knew Panther’s death was affecting her just as much but she was putting on a brave face for her. She cancelled their reservations and then went to take a long hot shower, when she came out her eyes were red. Juliana got up and hugged her close. “Thank you for being here for me Val” she whispered, “as long as we’re together everything’s going to be fine.”</p>
<p>They decided to watch Brooklyn 99, Juliana’s comfort show. They were in the middle of the first season when Valentina’s phone rang. A minute later Valentina run towards her with a bright smile on her face “They found him, Juliana, they found him!”</p>
<p>“Que? Who?”</p>
<p>“Panther, they found him. He’s okay, he’s safe!” she felt Valentina pulling her in a strong warm hug but she was in too much shock to register her action “Remember Ms. Carla from downstairs? He snuck into her apartment. She’s bringing him to us now!”</p>
<p>Before Valentina’s words could settle in they heard a knock on the door, Juliana had frozen in place and couldn’t even move. That was until a soft, familiar meowing sound snapped her from her trance. Not even a second later, Panther climbed in her lap and started purring uncontrollably. She pulled him in a long hug and let tears stream down her face. Their cat was safe and in her arms.</p>
<p>Only after Panther had fallen asleep on her lap did Juliana register her surroundings. Valentina had made tea for the three of them and Ms. Carla explained once again what happened.</p>
<p>When Juliana was moving the grocery bags, Panther must have run off downstairs to Ms. Carla’s apartment where she had forgotten her door open while she was carrying a bags of cooked fish to feed her cats. She’s a self described ‘crazy cat lady’ who fosters many cats until they find a perminant home. Apparently she mistook Panther as one until she noticed the missing poster.</p>
<p>They chatted with her for another half hour until she left to take her medications. When the door closed they finally hugged, beyond ecstatic that Panther was safe and sound, if not a little spoiled by all the fish he ate. At around nine, Juliana asked her girlfriend to go for a walk in their park. They’ve chosen the apartment complex they’re living because it was in close proximity to where they first met.</p>
<p>They got dressed casually, made sure their pets had enough water and food and the door was locked and walked for ten minutes holding hands in content silence. They sat in the same bench that Valentina was nine years ago when she first approached her. Juliana doesn’t remember what they talked about or when her girlfriend left to buy them burgers from the same place that she did back then.</p>
<p>All Juliana remembers is that at some point she had mustard in the corner of her mouth that Valentina licked in a exaggurated manner that set them off to a fit of giggles. And the next moment, as if her limbs had a will of their own, she got down on one knee and pulled out from her hoodie the ring she had bought with Jacobo the week prior.</p>
<p>She had an entire speech prepared but after the shock of Panther’s disappearance she had forgotten most of it. Juliana knew she was rambling but she must have done something right because happy tears running down Valentina’s face. Finally when her shock subsided she fell to knee level as well and she alternated between repeating ‘yes’ and peppering her face with small kisses.</p>
<p>When Valentina offered her left hand, Juliana could feel her hands trembling. It took her a moment too long to put the ring in the correct finger. They both laughed with her clumpsiness and pulled each other in hug.</p>
<p>Realizing that they were in public and people were staring, they decided to return home and finish their celebration there. “You’re too cute for my own good you know” Valentina told her on their way there “I can’t even be mad at you.”</p>
<p>Juliana laughed but when her girlfriend, no, her fiancee, didn’t elaborate she frowned and started doubting herself. She should have planned her proposal better, Valentina deserved a more romantic memory. She deserved to be proposed at in a beautiful expensive restaurant with beautiful scenery. Not in a park with cheap street food.</p>
<p>Valentina must have sensed her insecurity because she squeezed her hand, bringing her back to reality. “Hey, mi amor look at me. It was perfect. It was more than perfect actually. It was all I ever wanted and more, which is why I can’t be mad at you for proposing first.”</p>
<p>“Que?”</p>
<p>“Remember the cancelled reservations?”</p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other and started laughing again “Can we pretend I never proposed and do it all over again your way?”</p>
<p>“Nooo” Valentina pouted, then she gave her a conspiratory grin “but what we <em>can</em> do is go there tomorrow and propose to you as well. You’ll have to be shocked though...”</p>
<p>Juliana rolled her eyes playfully “As long as you let me practice in the mirror.”</p>
<p>Valentina extended her pinky finger which she linked to her own. They walked like this until they got home. Only breaking the contact when Valentina searched for the keys.</p>
<p>While they’re on the elevator the brunette chuckled “That explains Lupita’s and Panchito’s faces...”</p>
<p>“Did you ask for their permission?”</p>
<p>She nodded with a small grin “Chino’s too...”</p>
<p>“Que?” her eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p>Valentina erupted into loud laughter, her head falling back and exposing her long, soft, beautiful neck. The elevator pinged, indicating that they arrived and Juliana couldn’t resist any longer. She closed the distance and started kissing the inviting neck and guided Valentina towards their apartment door, where she pinned her against.</p>
<p>Before things escalated, Valentina lifted the apartment key between their faces. “Let’s not give our neighbors a show, ok?” she whispered in her left ear and then proceeded to bite her earlobe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second proposal went smoothly. Valentina fell on her knee without ripping her dress, as she had feared. Juliana started crying and couldn’t stop. Everyone clapped, photographs were taken and they drank too much champagne.</p>
<p>A week later they hosted a celebratory dinner with all the members of their immidiate family which went smoothly. Apart from that moment when Chino got into a fist fight with Jacobo for remarking that Chino wasn’t the right person to serve as padrino. The fight only stopped when the newly freed Eva noted that they were acting like an old married couple.</p>
<p>Halfway through the preparations Valentina brought up the kids subject. Juliana tensed but she knew it was an important conversation. They’ve talked about in the past but not since the night of Panther’s dissapearance. “I’m not against the idea Val but I don’t think I’m ready yet.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Juls, we aren’t even thirty yet, we’ve got time. What I really want to know for now is if it’s how you see <em>your</em> future. Do you want them or are you only willing for my sake?”</p>
<p>Juliana broke eye contact. She stared at the sleeping forms of their two cats while trying to find the words to express her feelings “Yes. I haven’t thought all the details but I want kids-”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but...” she closed her eyes and finally spoke her mind, “I don’t want to carry them, I don’t want our kid to have any of my genetics...”</p>
<p>“Why?” she asked with knitted brows, as if she spoke in an alien language “You’re perfect Juls. You are so strong and have a big generous heart and I know you’re destined to be a great mother. You’re the best person I have ever met and I don’t understand why you don’t want to-”</p>
<p>“Have you heard of the murder gene?” Valentina looked even more confused, “Chino is a hitman, a murderer. I don’t want our child to carry any of his genetics.”</p>
<p>“Oh mi amor, I doubt Chino carries any murderous genes. He’s a product of his enviroment.”</p>
<p>“So am I! He and I grew up in similar enviroments. He’s an evil person and while I believe I’m not-”</p>
<p>“You are not evil Juliana! You’re exactly the opposite” she emphasized. “You adopted cats for my birthday even though you never wanted them, just to make me happy, and your heart broke into million pieces because we couldn’t find Panther for a day. Don’t you understand how pure you are?</p>
<p>“This isn’t about me baby,” she took a deep breath, “scientists say that genes skip a generation.”</p>
<p>“That’s scientifically incorrect actually but even if it was true, we’ll make sure our kids grow in a nurturing enviroment filled with love and-”</p>
<p>“No Val you don’t understand” she cut her off “I want the Valdes bloodline to die with me. I won’t carry any children. It’s my only condition, the only thing I’m adamant about.”</p>
<p>Valentina was a little taken aback by how matter-of-factly she sounded. She stared at her face for a long minute and finally nodded “I understand. If that’s what you want I won’t pressure you again. You still want kids though, right?”</p>
<p>Juliana nodded without a second thought. Now that she got this off her chest she could easily picture a family with the woman in front of her. She didn’t care if they’re going to adopt or follow some other procedure, as long as she did all that with Valentina.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ten years after they first met, Valentina stood in a beach on a Carvajal property in Cancun with flowers in her hand and her siblings by her side. The private ceremony didn’t have more than fifty guests. As Juliana walked down the aisle with Lupita by her side, she looked back to everything that lead them there. She smiled looking forward to the moment when Valentina and her would finally get their happy ever after.</p>
<p>But one thing Juliana didn’t realize was that they had just began. This wasn’t an ending but only the start. They’d stay married for more than fifty years, not all of which would be happy.</p>
<p>They’d go through many lows, so low that they woudn’t be sure if they could make it unscathed. And in many ways they didn’t, but they persevered besides the scars they made along the way. They’d make it through births and deaths of loved ones; addictions and depressions; financial and emotional losses; carreer successes and failures. They’d celebrate many anniversaries and they’ll almost get a divorce.</p>
<p>But when all was said and done, they’d live fullfilling, complete lives that touched thousands of people. They’d leave a big happy family and a long lasting legacy behind.</p>
<p>And even though neither Juliana nor Valentina knew any of this that summer day of 2028 they said their vows with smiles on their faces and tears of happiness. They kissed and promised each other forever.</p>
<p>Juliana intertwined their fingers and Valentina squeezed them and gave her a wink. They giggled with the unspoken words only they could understand.</p>
<p>Nothing mattered as long as they had each other by their side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What? Too cheesy?</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Again I apologize for any mistakes, English isn't my first language...<br/>I'm currently working on the second installment of the Juliantina Appreciation Week but in the meantime check out my other juliantina story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534555/chapters/53848483</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>